Everyone's Christmas
by Rb
Summary: A fluffy little Christmas fic, blame the Christmas Digimon CD...It's not too good, but it is fluffy. ^_^


Blame the Digimon Christmas CD, it's too fluffy. ^_^   
  
I don't own a lot of things, actually, but I do own a nifty Armadillomon plushie, so I guess I do own (a) Digimon. I've ripped off various things in this fanfic, including the Christmas CD, Terry Pratchett, a scene from one of Kale's fics (please forgive me), and Pokemon. No sequels will be written for this, dear Gah no. There's one bad word in here, sorry! Probably no one will notice. ^_^  
  
If anyone's wondering, the third part of Friends, Foes, and Romance; Oh My! IS being written. It'll be out...eventually. ^_^  
  
This is NOT one of my best works, but it's here for pure fluff feeling and was written late at night, gimme a break, and, before I forget:  
  
Everyone:   
  
**_Insert adjective here_ _insert holiday here_!!!**  


**Everyone's Christmas  
by Rb  
**

Christmas: The happy fluffy time of year where people act nice, greedily anticipate gifts, and eat up.   
  
You can sort of divide Those That Celebrate Christmas into two groups -- the young 'uns that believe in Santa Claus and get expensive gifts given to them, and the adults who have to make enough money to *pay* for these expensive gifts. As people get older, Christmas tends to become less and less enjoyable.  
  
The digidestined, being on the verge of teenager hood, had a double expectation placed upon them: while they all wanted gifts, they also needed to *buy* gifts. They had to wrap gifts. And they had to sing carols. ^_^  
  
---  
  
**Time:** Christmas Eve  
**Place:** Various places around Odaiba  
  
Takeru sighed as he pushed through crowds in a busy mall. Why, why, WHY had he waited until the last minute, yet again, to get his Christmas presents?  
  
Oh, wait, there was the reason: he was lazy.  
  
Let's see, he had his gifts for Oniichan, Mom, Dad, Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, and Mimi. He still needed presents for Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Miyako, Jyou, and Ken...oh, and for Patamon, too!   
  
Eeyarggh, this was going to be hard. He waddled through thick lines, wondering if any of the other digidestined would accept IOUs at the big Christmas party at Ken's apartment that evening.   
  
---  
  
Miyako rang the Yagami doorbell, her arms full of Christmas presents in various stages of packaging. Hikari had agreed to help her wrap the rest of her Christmas presents, the younger girl having a grace and delicacy with wrapping presents that Miyako unfortunately lacked.  
  
"Miyako-san, how long does it take Hikari-san to open the door?" Poromon grumbled from somewhere stuffed in the bag with all the packages.   
  
"Hush, Poromon!" Miyako hissed.   
  
Ohh, the party tonight was going to be so great! After wrapping presents, Hikari was also going to help her dress. She wanted to dress Just Right for the party -- after all, there were bound to be cute, unattached Digidestined there! Hikari's taste was unmatched by anyone except for maybe Mimi -- oh, yeah, Mimi was going to be there, how awesome! Miyako couldn't wait for some good gossip!  
  
The door creaked open. Miyako grinned.  
  
---  
  
"Oh, this is so great!" said Daisuke excitedly. "Christmas time is the best!"  
  
"Eh, Daisuke?" asked Ken. "Excited?" The older boy smirked at the goggles-wearing younger boy.  
  
"Yeah, definitely!" Daisuke grinned back. "I love Christmas! It's so cool!"  
  
"Hey, look, here's the first stop! The Takenouchi residence!" Ken rang the doorbell.  
  
After a long wait, Sora opened the door. Her hair wrapped in a towel and her body was barely concealed in a bathrobe and towel combo.  
  
"What is it?" she snapped.  
  
Daisuke and Ken had identical expressions of embarrassment on their faces. Ken's nose started to bleed.  
  
"Ah...ah...ah...We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Daisuke recovered quickly, jabbing Ken in the ribs and started to sing.  
  
Jolted from his hormones, Ken joined in the butchering of the Christmas carol.   
  
Sora was all right with it until the "We won't go until we get some," lyric, during which her face turned redder than her hair. "Is this a joke?" she demanded. "I have to get ready for your party, Ken!"   
  
"Sorry, Sora-san," the younger boys chorused.  
  
"We just wanted to get into the holiday spirit!" apologized Daisuke.  
  
Sora responded by slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," said Daisuke.  
  
"But worth it," amended Ken.  
  
---  
  
Poromon shrugged free of the bag and fluttered off to Taichi's room, where the other five digimon had already gathered.   
  
"Hello everyone," he said politely.  
  
"Join the party!" chirped Patamon. He flew towards Poromon and dumped a Santa's hat on the pink digimon.  
  
"Poromon, what do you think Santa Claus's bringing you?" Chibimon asked excitedly.  
  
"Santa Claus?" said Tailmon a bit skeptically.   
  
"Yeah, Santa Claus!" Chibimon nodded. "Daisuke was talking about him, he brings presents to all the good little children and digimon!"  
  
"How come I've never heard of him in the digital world, then?" Upamon asked curiously.  
  
"I've never heard of him either, and I'm older than you!" Tailmon said crossly.  
  
Chibimon considered this. "Well, maybe you were bad digimon!"  
  
Tailmon scowled, not liking to be reminded of her time workin for Vandemon. She nonchantantly inspected her claws. Upamon looked worried.  
  
Poromon and Patamon gave each other looks. Poromon, being one of nature's natural mediators, said, "Well, I want a computer. Miyako-san won't let me use hers anymore, 'cause I accidentally, um..." He blushed, and then looked at Chibimon. "What do you want, Chibimon?"  
  
"Candy! Chocolate! Yummy stuff!" Chibimon answered promptly.  
  
"You're such a pig!" Tailmon muttered, sotto voice.   
  
"What do you want, then?" asked a stung Chibimon.  
  
"I want a horse!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I want a can opener," said Patamon smoothly.  
  
"EH?" went the other digimon.  
  
"I'd be able to open cans when I'm hungry without having to wait for Takeru to open them. I attacked them once, and Takeru got in trouble..." Everyone got a bigger sweatdrop.  
  
"I want kendo sticks. Like Iori! Then he can teach me the proper ways of kendo fighting, and I can go to lessons with him!" said Upamon.  
  
Chibimon turned to the final, silent member of the group. "What do you want for a Christmas present, Wormmon?" he asked kindly.  
  
Wormmon considered for a moment. "Aa...Ken-chan!"  
  
Everyone facevaulted.  
  
---  
  
The people who would be most interested in this conversation -- namely, Takeru and Iori -- were both, coincidentally, in the same toy store in the mall. They'd met up while shopping, and had decided to traverse the mall together. This way, Takeru could help part the crowds for Iori, and Iori could worm ahead in lines and pay for the presents.   
  
Takeru and Iori were having rather a lot of fun in the toy aisle.  
  
"Look at this!" Takeru said, bouncing a huge ball in the aisle. "Patamon could have a lot of fun with this!"  
  
Iori was studying the shelves with a look of deep introspection. "What do you get the cream puff that has everything?"  
  
Takeru bounced the ball off Iori's head. Iori glared at him. "Sorry...ooh, look!" He pointed. "It's perfect for Patamon!"  
  
Iori looked skeptically at the giant stuffed animal at which Takeru was pointing. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Isn't it bigger than he is?"  
  
"He'll like it!"  
  
Iori nodded. "Mm..." He selected an E-Z Bake kit. Takeru blinked.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, Takeru-san."  
  
"...why?"  
  
"It's about time the stupid cream puff learned how to become self-relient."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Takeru-san, are you sure that Patamon will appreciate a stuffed Pikachu?"  
  
"Two words: target practice."  
  
---  
  
"I just love this season!" Daisuke burbled as he and Ken walked on. "Presents, parties, perfect food...pretty girls..." He whistled at a passing girl that met such requirements.  
  
Ken sighed. "Daisuke, what about the true meaning of Christmas?"  
  
"True meaning? Eh?"  
  
"You know...like kindness, good will to all of mankind, that sort of thing."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You've never heard of this before?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"So basically, for you, Christmas is a day to pig out and act funny?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How is that different from any other day?"  
  
"I don't get to dress up," pointed Daisuke (who was a wearing a Santa Cap and a bright red jacket.)  
  
"Christmas means nothing else to you?"  
  
"Well, there's always a chance of getting Hikari under some mistletoe..."  
  
"So we could change the holiday into something involving, I don't know, hogs, and as long as the...Hogfather brings presents, you won't care?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ken gave another sigh. "Oh, look, it's the Izumi's. Let's go seranade Koushirou."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
---  
  
Hikari gfinished wrapping the final present and put it into a neat pile. "Miyako, now what?"  
  
"Help me get ready, of course. How should I wear my hair?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe in a half-ponytail. You're so lucky to have such long hair," Hikari said enviously. "Mine's horrible."  
  
"Yeah, well, my hair's always messy."  
  
Hikari started brushing and braiding Miyako's hair, experimenting.  
  
"So, what'd you get for Takeru?" Miyako asked slyly. Hikari dropped the brush.  
  
"A present," Hikari responded, recovering well and picking up her brush. "What did you get for...um..." Hikari paused in thought, and then recited "Jyou, Koushirou, Ken, Daisuke, and Iori?"  
  
"Jyou's too old, Iori's too young, and Daisuke's a jerk," Miyako responded. "Really, Hikari, you make me sound like I'm some kind of flirt."  
  
"Aren't you, though?" Hikari grinned.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry. My hand slipped."  
  
"Do you think I look okay?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look great. I should know, I picked out your outfit." Hikari winked. "You'll be fine, as long as you don't try too hard to pick up guys. No putting a sprig of mistletoe in your hat, either."  
  
"Drat."  
  
The girls laughed. Suddenly, a thump was heard.  
  
"That's our digimon," Hikari said. She checked her watch. "My, we've got to go!"  
  
---  
  
Anyone who's been to a party knows that parties are too hectic to explain. The humble author isn't even attempting to explain all of it, just the best parts.  
  
Presents were collected, clothing was straightened, and somehow twelve digidestined and six digimon fit into the Ichijouji's apartment. There was the traditional exchanging of presents. There was the raucous music and the karaoke. There was food and drink. There was laughter.   
  
Daisuke was carrying around mistletoe...and got into a fight with Miyako about it. (They were caught both standing under the mistletoe and ended up in a screaming match rather than _YUCK_ kiss.) Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, and Koushirou ended up dancing in a rather scary chorus line while Mimi, her hair streaked a festive red and green, and Sora (now dressed!) mutilated various Christmas themes. Iori received eleven copies of the same book about kendo. Hikari and Takeru made and lost eye contact at various times and ended up hiding behind their brothers. Ken and Wormmon had a sweet moment as Wormmon vowed all he'd ever need was his Ken-chan and Ken realized SOMEONE 'sides himself wasn't a selfish bastard on Christmas.   
  
The party lasted until so late it was early. As the last crackers were pulled and the last songs were played and the last presents were unwrapped (it was Iori's present to Upamon, to which Upamon responded "Iori, I don't have hands, how am I supposed to USE this thing?") Ken's parents snapped pictures in which everyone looked horrible.  
  
At the very end, Chibimon shouted "don't worry, everyone, only a week until we get to have another party for the New Year!"  
  
Until the next party...^_^


End file.
